


A New Adventure Begins

by Black_SPD_Ranger



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, The United Systems Council, What if Star Trek diplomacy and Federation was used in the Mass Effect Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28327560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_SPD_Ranger/pseuds/Black_SPD_Ranger
Summary: A new Universe where instead of keeping other races down, The Council uplifted the other species and brought them into their alliance. The Council Space Alliance Vessel Normandy is headed to Eden Prime on it's first mission.  However, Eden Prime is being blocked from any outside scanning.  Commander Shepard has been requested to take some teams down to check what's going on. And meet some familiar faces along the way.
Relationships: Ashley William/Vetra Nyx, Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian, Jaal Ama Darav/Female Ryder | Sara
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	A New Adventure Begins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MyrddinDerwydd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyrddinDerwydd/gifts).



> If you don't know who any of the characters are, I pulled most of them, except for the Chief Engineer, from the Mass Effect wiki.
> 
> This is a gift to MyrddinDerwydd who like and enjoy my short stories.
> 
> I thought this AU would be fun if Mass Effect had the same unification as Star Trek. However, the Reapers are still coming.

Council SpecTRe Nihlus Kryik stood behind Flight Lieutenant Jeffrey Moreau watching the ship, The Citadel Space Vessel (CSV) Normandy, as it traveled through the Mass Relay. He was quite proud of the work his people and the quarians did in making it. He couldn’t wait to present it to the Council after it’s first mission to the human colony world of Eden Prime.

The ship’s Captain, David Anderson, a former SpecTRe candidate, walked up and asked, “Are you sure all of this is necessary?”

Nihlus nodded and said, “It is. The first stealth ship in the Citadel fleet and the first human SpecTRe is an important thing, Captain Anderson. I would think you, above all beings on this ship, would understand that.”

Anderson shrugged. “I’ve had a conversation at length with Lieutenant Commander Garrus Vakarian, my second officer, but I still don’t know.”

Nihlus’s mandibles flexed in a smile. “Look, the Council did the right thing sending me to evaluate your XO. What happened to you because of my mentor, Saren, was wrong. Even the Council recognizes that.”

Anderson sighed and nodded. “Very well, Nihlus. I’ll trust you on this.” He then headed back to the Combat Information Center. Garrus was looking at the map when he noticed Anderson come from the cockpit. He nodded to him and his mandibles flexed in a smile. Anderson nodded to him then walked up to the science section. He said, “Wiks, are we getting any telemetry from Eden Prime?”

Wiks hit a few buttons and said, “Not as of yet, Captain. Which is a bit odd.”

Anderson nodded. He walked up to Garrus and asked, “Where’s your girlfriend?”

Garrus chuckled and said, “Knowing Myfanwy, she’s probably traveling the ship, talking to the crew. You want me to call Lemu’Xor and ask if Van is down there?”

Anderson looked thoughtful then said, “Do it. Tell her to get a couple of squads ready also. Something’s going on at Eden Prime.”

Garrus’s mandibles flexed again showing his displeasure. “Understood. Maybe I should recommend her to take Dagg along.”

Anderson chuckled. “That would scare the crap out of any enemy. Do it.”

Garrus nodded and walked up to the young specialist, Samantha Traynor, at Communications. “Call down to Engineering, Specialist.”

She nodded and said, “Right away, Commander.”

Myfanwy (pronounced mih VAN wee) was in Engineering talking with Chief Engineer Lieutenant Commander Lemu’Xor when the call for her came in. She frowned and said, “I’ll take it Lemu. What’s up Garrus?”

Garrus replied, “Sorry to interrupt, love, but we’re not getting any information from Eden Prime. Anderson is worried and wants you to grab a couple squads.”

Shepard frowned. “That’s where Ash is, isn’t it?”

Garrus responded. “Ash, Sarah and Vetra.”

Shepard sighed. “Alright. I’ll talk to Scott and Kaidan. We’ll get three squads set up.”

Garrus let out a chuckle from his subvocals and said, “Maybe you should see if Dagg wants to go down.”

Shepard laughed and said, “Oh yeah. Let’s scare the enemies right away. Actually, it’s not a bad idea. I’ll go talk with him.” She looked at Lemu and said, “See you later Lemu.”

Lemu chuckled and said, “Yeah yeah yeah. Go have fun, Commander.”

With that, Shepard headed to the vehicle bay to see how things were going. She noticed First Lieutenant Scott Ryder sparring with Sergeant Forvan and watched as the human defeated the batarian. The marines around them cheered.

Staff Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko, head of the complement of Marines for the Normandy, walked up and asked, “Something I can help you with, Commander?”

Shepard turned to him and nodded. “Actually there is, Lieutenant. I need three squads of three.”

Kaidan nodded and asked, “Who’s in Command?”

Shepard smirked. “You, me and Scott there. Put Dagg on one of the squads.”

Kaidan nodded. He moved up to the Marines and said, “Alright everyone listen up. The Commander’s putting three squads together. Dagg, Reeger you’re with the Commander. Forvan, Jenkins you’re with Ryder. Tolan, Shiala, you’re with me.”

The marines all nodded and moved up to Shepard and Kaidan. Shepard said, “For some reason we’re being blocked from getting anything on Eden Prime. We’re not sure what’s going on, so I’m taking three squads to find out what’s going on.”

Scott frowned and asked, “Isn’t that where my sister, Sara, is, Commander?”

Shepard nodded. “Your sister, my best friend Ash and her girlfriend Vetra. Needless to say we have some stake in this.”

Tolan leaned a bit and asked, “Does the Captain think something is up?”

Shepard nodded and said, “That’s what Garrus told me. We’re going in so keep your heads down and keep your eyes open.”

They saluted her and said, “Yes ma’am!”

As the marines headed off to get ready, Shepard moved up to Forvan and asked, “How are your brothers?”

Forvan nodded and replied, “My youngest brother is on Elysium as one of the soldiers. He started dating a young woman named Laura. He thinks she’s the one, but I don’t know.”

Shepard chuckled and said, “Give me her full name. I’ll have some of my friends look her up if you’re worried.”

Forvan smiled and said, “Maybe. To be honest, I’m wondering what I’m still doing in the military. There are times I wish I was just a simple Bartender.”

Shepard laughed and said, “Maybe later. Let’s get ready.” He nodded and got his armor on.

***

The mission had not been what anyone would call a success. Corporal Jenkins had been killed by geth under the command of Saren Arterius, a turian SpecTRe who may have gone rogue. Nihlus had been killed and it was possibly done by Saren according to an eyewitness. Shepard had found Sara Ryder protecting a prothean beacon alongside an alien from another galaxy named Jaal Ama Darav who had been brought to their galaxy through some accidental portal that closed after he arrived. He was known as an angaran. The beacon was destroyed after connecting with Shepard and giving her all the information it could before exploding. Scott was able to pick up First Lieutenant Ashley Williams while Kaidan found Vetra Nyx and her sister Sidera. Kaidan and his squad were able to take down any bombs and gained the information about Saren. Now it was a race to the Citadel to get this information to the Council.

Garrus sat on a chair in his and Shepard’s shared quarters. While most of the ship was designed and built by the Council races, this one in particular had the crew quarters designed and built by an alien from another universe. Each crew member had their own room instead of shared sleeping pods. Shepard was pacing back and forth as Garrus watched her.

Garrus sighed as he finally stood up. He stepped in her way and wrapped his arms around her. He brought one of his talons up and gently stroked her hair. “Van, it’ll be alright.”

Shepard sighed and melded into his arms. “I don’t know Garrus. After what I saw in my visions… I just don’t know.”

Garrus nodded as he gently set his head on top of hers. “Have you talked with Captain Anderson about this?”

Shepard let out a breath and said, “Not yet. I’m still trying to process everything. But I should before we reach the Citadel.”

Garrus hummed in the back of his sub-vocals and said, “Yes we should. If you’re feeling up to it, I think we should call a meeting.”

Shepard smiled and said, “In a couple moments. I like being held in your arms.”

Garrus chuckled and rocked gently with her. He had to admit, he loved holding his human in his arms. He wondered if Vetra felt the same way with Ash.

A couple minutes later, several people were in the Normandy’s conference room at the back of the CIC. Besides Captain Anderson, there was Commander Myfanwy Shepard XO, Lieutenant Commander Garrus Vakarian SO, Assistant Chief Engineer Legion, Engineer Pelessaria “Peebee” B'Sayle, Science Officer Lieutenant Commander Padok Wiks, Navigator Marine chief Staff Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko, First Lieutenant Scott Ryder, First Lieutenant Ashley Williams and Vetra Nyx were all there. Shepard had just finished her report to the assembled group.

Ashley looked down and said, “Shit. My whole squad got taken out by the geth because of that damn beacon.”

Legion turned his lense to Ashley and said, “We apologize for what happened, Williams Lieutenant. We do not know why some of our people have turned against the galaxy.”

Shepard shook her head and said, “I think, Legion, that the group working with Saren worship the Reapers.”

Peebee looked confused. “Reapers? Never heard of them.”

Shepard frowned and said, “That’s what the protheans called them.”

Anderson turned to Shepard and said, “Well, looks like we have something to be concerned about.”

Shepard nodded and asked, “Orders, sir?”

Anderson frowned and said, “I’ll contact Ambassador Udina. He’ll set up a meeting with the Council so that we can take the evidence to them about what Saren’s doing. After that, we’ll figure out where to go. I believe Tevos and Merbon may be sympathetic while Sparatus and Crothan won’t. It may come down to Valern as the tie breaker.”

Shepard nodded and said, “We’ll see.”

Anderson sighed. “Nihlus had a lot of faith in you, Shepard. I believe him. One of the reasons I wanted you as my exec.”

Shepard nodded as Garrus patted her on the shoulder.

Peebee frowned and said, “Well… this should be fun.” She sat back and crossed her arms over her chest.

Anderson nodded and turned to Wiks. “Think you can add Sara Ryder to your team, Wiks?”

Wiks leaned forward and nodded. “She seems to have much knowledge in Science. I’d like to put that knowledge to good use Captain.”

He then turned to Kaidan and said, “From what Sara tells me, Jaal is a good soldier. Think you can use him?”

Kaidan smirked and said, “If Williams joins the crew, I can put him in her rotation.”

Ashley chuckled and said, “Oh I definitely want in on this. I want to pay the heretics back for what they did to my guys.”

Anderson turned to Vetra and asked, “And what are your skills, if you don’t mind my asking?”

Vetra’s mandibles flexed in a smile. “I’m a procurer. I can get you what you need when you can’t go through regular channels. That's how I met Ash. I got her some hard to get upgrades for her armor and weapons. We kinda started seeing each other after that. I was told Eden Prime was a safe place so I brought my kid sister along to keep her safe.”

Anderson nodded and added, “Until the geth attacked.”

Vetra sighed and nodded. “I made sure she stayed with the scientists while I tried to keep her safe. That’s how I ran into Lieutenant Ryder.”

Anderson let out a breath through his nose and said, “I have a friend on the Citadel. If you wish to stay aboard, I can leave your sister Sid with my friend. She’ll have work to do to keep her busy.”

Vetra’s mandibles flexed happily. “I would appreciate that, Captain.”

Anderson gave her a smile as Joker came over the comms. “Captain, we'll be arriving at the Citadel in five minutes.”

Anderson looked up and said, “Thanks Joker.” He turned his attention back to the others and said, “Dismissed.”

The group nodded and headed out.

Shepard moved up to Garrus and said, “Helluva way to start a mission, huh?”

Garrus chuckled from the back of his subvocals and said, “You could say that, Van.” He then headed out to the CIC. This would be an interesting mission.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this story, leave a thumbs up and ask for more. I would like to write more for this story, but only if you want to read it.


End file.
